


Wait! What Just Happened?!

by mormarninja1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS AGED UP, M/M, Teen Charmy, Teen Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: The boys just hanging out, fooling around and getting closer than they though they would.Chaails fic I have been working on, super happy to support the growing ship!!!
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles “Tails” Prower/Charmy Bee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Wait! What Just Happened?!

It was a Saturday and the boys were at the Chaotix house. Just goofing around, chilling out, supposed to be doing homework but that was long forgotten.  
Instead they had been playing Mario Kart for an hour or so. 

Charmy was in the process of beating Tails at another round and that triggered their play fighting. Nothing unusual, the two had grown up saving the world and fighting bad guys so they often had little play fights with each other.

Tails had tackled Charmy to the bed, knocking the controller out of his hands and pinning him down with his body.

“YOUR SUCH A CHEAT!!!” Charmy had cried out the second he realised what was happening. The grin almost split his face as he was trying to push against Tails and reach for the dropped controller, just out of reach.

“Oh no you don’t! You may win at Mario Kart but you can’t win in a fight!” Tails grabbed Charmy’s wrist and pinned it down and started trying to grab his other wrist to do the same. 

Charmy had his other hand pushing against Tails’s chest and he was trying to bring his legs up so he could push Tails off with his knees, but Tails was using his body to lay on top of him, making it impossible to do. Within a second Tails had used his strength to remove Charmy’s other hand and pin it next to his head. Once pinned he pulled his upper body off of Charmy’s so he could grin down at him.

“See! You're great in games but in real life you got nothing on me Bee!” His smile showed off his sharp teeth and the prominent canines that had grown in as he got older. 

Charmy had taken a minute to figure out his next move while staring at Tails’s face, from an onlooker they could say he looked lost staring into Tails’s aqua blue eyes. But Charmy knew if he could get Tails on his back he’d be able to escape and make a counter attack. If he could push up and get his wings free he could totally push Tails back.

A cheeky smirk made its way onto Charmy’s face. He knew what he had to do. 

“Think your so good hot shot?” He started to wriggle under Tails and moved his legs so they were on either side of Tails’s hips. “Then let’s see how you do with...THIS!” 

With all his strength he pushed up, with both his arms and legs, trying to get his back off the bed so his wings could be free enough to try and fly forward.  
If he could fly forward he could pin Tails down or role them both over so he was on top. As they got older they’d both grown a lot but Tails and all their friends had grown a lot taller than Charmy, making him the shortest of them all. If they stood side by side the top of Charmy’s head made it to Tails’s nose, so this meant that when play fighting one of his only advantages was that he could fly and it helped a lot of the time. 

The sudden push caught Tails off guard and he knew he had to think fast or it was game over! 

Charmy’s face was so close to his, his amber eyes shining with excitement and his smile so bright and full of joy. Tails was captivated and for a second he let his body decide what to do, pushing forward he pressed his lips to Charmy’s.

Charmy froze, he stopped pushing and fell back as Tails re-pinned him down. His eyes wide and staring at Tails’s closed ones, this had never happened before! And before he had time to react Tails had pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Charmy.

Charmy looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. A wave of fear washed over Tails instantly, his ears pinned back as he started to pull away from Charmy’s face.

“I-I don’t...Um...I...I was gonna...it’s-“

His words were caught in his mouth, muddled by his brain and tongue not being able to make any sense of what he just did. He had looked everywhere and anywhere except Charmy’s face, afraid he would see disgust or anger before he could come up with an explanation for what just happened. 

To Tails this looked like the end of the world, he had just kissed his best friend, he had him pinned down, helpless, and was now taking advantage of him!

This panic had caused him to freeze on top of Charmy, but this meant it gave Charmy a moment to think it over too. 

As he watched Tails panic he relaxed under him. Tails was his best friend, they had done so much together over the years. And he wouldn’t lie to himself, he had thought about this once or twice, and in the past he had thought about asking Tails if he was up for testing out their sexuality together...he just never wanted to ruin their friendship. 

“Tails?” His voice came out soft and just louder than a whisper.

Tails finally looked down at Charmy and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah?” His voice timid as he prepared himself for anything the bee had to say.

“Can I kiss you?” His face calm and relaxed as if he had asked what the weather was like. 

And Charmy’s question certainly threw Tails through a loop and it took him a good few seconds to process what Charmy said.

“....Huh?” Was the only response he could give, the fear had been replaced by confusion and the look he had now caused Charmy to laugh. 

“What?! You get to kiss me and I don’t get to kiss back?!” Charmy wriggled under Tails, finally pulling his wrists free and bringing his hands up to cup the back of Tails’s neck. “Kinda unfair dontcha think?”

Tails was ensnared by Charmy’s gaze, so full of energy and joy. He could feel his heart start to race again at the prospect of this not ending horrifically, so he nodded and waited for Charmy to do whatever he wanted. 

And so Charmy gently pulled Tails down, hesitantly waiting for Tails to pull away or say no. Blue eyes met amber ones and Tails closed his eyes as Charmy pressed their lips together.  
The kiss was soft and simple, just lips on lips, but it felt perfect to the two of them. It only lasted a few seconds before Charmy pulled away and looked at Tails to gage his reaction. 

Tails released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in, he could feel the fur on his back stand on end. He relaxed his arms, realising how tense they were from holding him up, and brought his face and upper body down, using his elbows to support him and stop him from just laying on top of Charmy completely. 

A moment passed with no words spoken until Tails leaned down again and stopped just inches away from another kiss. 

“Can I-“

“Yes.” Charmy kissed him again. Still soft lips on lips, pulling away and letting Tails kiss him again. 

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, just sharing soft, sweet kisses, getting longer and becoming more brave with every single one. 

Charmy’s right hand moved into Tails’s hair and his left to Tails’s cheek, thumb rubbing the soft fur under his eye. And Tails had slid his fingers into Charmy’s hair, rubbing his scalp, letting his fingers get caught in the black curls. 

Tails had the courage to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Charmy’s lips, asking for entry. And Charmy parted his lips letting their tongues meet for the first time.  
The kiss was timid and they could both tell their inexperience was shining through, but it didn’t stop them. When they ran out of air they parted, both teens looking flushed and breathing a little heavy. 

“Wow…” Once again Tails was stumped for words. Charmy’s grin creeping back onto his face.

“Yeah!” He giggled, binging his bottom lip. “Kiss me again?”

Tails didn’t need to be asked twice as he leaned down to start a new, deep, kiss with Charmy.  
They got lost again in kissing again, exploring each other, listening to each other, feeling each other. 

Charmy could feel Tails’s name sake swishing back and forth happily as they kissed. 

Tails brushed his fingers against one of Charmy’s antena, causing Charmy to shiver and a whiny moaning noise to leave Charmy’s lips. 

Tails pulled away instantly. He had known that Charmy’s antena were sensitive, but he didn’t know they were THAT sensitive. 

“Sorry, that’s my bad!”

“No! They're just...kinda-ah sensitive ya know?”

Charmy’s face was bright red, hair a mess, fur on his neck standing on end. 

“Just, we’re gonna...ah, have a small problem if you do it again…” Charmy trails off into a nervous giggle and looks away from Tails. 

It took Tails a moment to think about what problem Charmy was referring to, and when Charmy moved his hips to try and limit the body contact between the two Tails’s cheeks lit up. 

“Um-should I, like...get off you? Or uhh-what do you...want me to do? Or like I-I...“ 

No words, Tails for the third time today hand no words, no train of thought. Just embarrassed spluttering and overthinking. 

“NO! I’m good! Like totally fine! Um...I ah...yeah…” Charmy swallowed the lump in his throat, finally looking back at Tails now that he had a moment to calm down. “We’re good, like super good...you're really good! And yah know stuff happens!...no reason to freak out, yeah?”

Charmy kept nervously laughing, he had moved his hands to Tails’s shoulders. He wanted reassurance from Tails that this was ok, that even though it was a little awkward and probably a little weird, it was still ok. 

Tails was nodding, the red blush never leaving his face. “Yeah! It’s fine dude, stuff happens!”

Silence fell between them as they stayed in their position. Tails took a moment to realise just how sore his arms had become from holding him up and he needed to change positions so he could relax them. 

“I’m gonna move...my arms kinda hurt?” A nervous chuckle left him. 

“Yeah! Sorry! Go for it!” Charmy started to move too, letting go of Tails’s shoulders. 

Tails moved to lay on his side facing Charmy, stretching his arms out and then relaxing them as Charmy turned to face him too. They both just stared into each other while sharing nervous giggles that slowly faded into sweet smiles. 

Tails then reached out to cup Charmy’s cheek, he started to scooch forward on the bed till they were close, but not as close as before.

“Can we pick up again?”

Charmy grinned and nodded before leaning in the rest of the way to start the kissing all over again. 

Charmy placed his hands on Tails’s chest, while Tails rested his hand on Charmy’s hip and his other slip between Charmy’s face and the bed. 

They didn’t know how long it had been, and honestly neither of them cared. They just kept kissing, breaking every few kisses to make sure the other was ok. 

“Tails are you staying for din-!”

Both boys jumped as Espio opened the door. The three froze, Tails and Charmy were glowing red and Espio took a split second of processing before spinning around to look away from the teens.

“I’m ah-very sorry! I should’ve knocked! Ah...um, are you staying for dinner Tails?” Espio rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not looking back, doing his best to give them some privacy that he had already disturbed. 

“Ah-I-um..no...iv gotta go...um…” Tails had now jumped up and was gathering his things, he looked at Charmy who had sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He looked a mixture of embarrassed, sad and worried. And Tails could feel his heart break.

“Um-I’ll call you? Is that cool? Or-um we could, like, go somewhere tomorrow? Like a-you know! You and me, together...I’ll message yeah?!” He was panic rambling, nerves getting the better of him in this situation. 

“Yeah! Um...I’ll message you! We can sort it out...I’d like that..” Charmy’s face changed from worried and sad to happy in second, he was practically beaming. 

Tails smiled back, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again before going. But looking at Espio standing in the doorway made him too nervous to try, he opted for a nervous wave and a quick “Bye!” Before nodding to Espio as he ran past him, down the stairs and out the door. 

The silence lasted only a second after Tails left. 

“So, when did that become a thing?” 

“DAD! WE TALKED ABOUT KNOCKING BEFORE COMING INTO MY ROOM!” Charmy buried his face into his hands trying to hide his blushing face, while Espio stood with a coy smile plastered to his face. 

“Sorry! I just wasn’t expecting to walk in on that! Now tell me when this all happened without me knowing?!” Crossing his arm over his chest with his smile only getting brighter by the minute. 

“HEY! WHY DID TAILS JUST RUN OUT LOOKIN...WEIRD?” Vector called from the bottom of the stairs, causing Espio to burst into laughter and Charmy to groan into his hands.

“We’ll discuss it over dinner!” Espio shouted back, starting to walk out of the room. Leaving Charmy to message Tails an apology for how awkward it had ended…and so they could plan their ‘date’ for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love any feedback and if you see any errors please leave a comment letting me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
